The present invention relates to aqueous compositions containing from 1 to 60% by weight of a polymer A) built up from
a) from 10 to 50% by weight of a vinylaromatic having up to 20 carbon atoms,
b) from 45 to 75% by weight of a nonaromatic hydrocarbon having two conjugated double bonds,
c) from 0 to 20% by weight of a water-soluble monomer having a water solubility of at least 100 g per liter of water under standard conditions (21xc2x0 C. and 1 bar), the water-soluble monomer containing no acid group or acid anhydride group,
d) from 0.1 to 4.5% by weight of a monomer containing at least one acid group or acid anhydride group,
e) from 0 to 30% by weight of a monomer other than a) to d),
and from 40 to 99% by weight of a filler B), the weight data for A) and B) being based on the sum of A) and B).
Aqueous dispersions of styrene-butadiene copolymers and their use as binders in adhesives for floor coverings are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,511 and 5,962,564.
EP-A-620243, EP-A-962510 and WO 9937716 describe flooring adhesives and their preparation. The flooring adhesives therein are essentially based on polyacrylate binders, the description also mentioning vinylaromatics and dienes as monomers of which the binder may be composed.
Adhesives generally are required to display good adhesionxe2x80x94in other words, to stick well to the substratexe2x80x94and good cohesionxe2x80x94in other words, to hold together well within the adhesive film. Adhesives for floor coverings are subject to particular requirements. Here, there is the desire in particular for good wet bonding capacity. A good wet bonding capacity means that after a carpet, for example, has been laid on the substrate which is coated with the aqueous dispersion, the carpet can initially still be aligned and its position corrected but that, soon thereafter, a slipproof bond develops whose strength increases as drying progresses.
A good dry gripping capacity means that even after a long period of ventilation a carpet, after having been laid on the substrate, which is then dry, gives a firm, slipproof bond.
A further desired aim is to dispense with volatile organic constituents, such as solvents or plasticizers, in order to avoid subsequent exposure to corresponding emissions.
Further important requirements are that the binders are readily processable with tackifier resins, e.g., rosins, and that the formulations obtained have a high stability.
Existing flooring adhesives based on styrene-butadiene copolymers do not yet meet the diverse and different requirements in this sector to a satisfactory extent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide flooring adhesives based on styrene-butadiene copolymers which satisfy the requirements described above as far as possible and result in a balanced profile of properties.
We have found that this object is achieved by the composition described above and by its use as a flooring adhesive.
The percentages by weight are based on the total weight of A) and B).
In one preferred embodiment the aqueous composition further comprises a tackifying resin C), also referred to as a tackifier.
The amount of the tackifier is preferably from 1 to 50 parts by weight, with particular preference from 5 to 30 parts by weight, based on the 100 parts by weight of the sum of A)+B).
On the composition of the polymer A):
The weight fraction of the monomer c) in the polymer is preferably from 0.1 to 20% by weight, with particular preference from 5 to 15% by weight, based on the polymer.
Especially if the monomer d) content is not more than 4% by weight, the fraction of the monomer c) is from 0.1 to 20% by weight, preferably from 5 to 15% by weight.
Moreover, the following compositions of the polymer A) are preferred:
a) from 10 to 40% by weight, with particular preference from 20 to 30% by weight.
b) from 50 to 75% by weight, with particular preference from 55 to 65% by weight.
c) from 0.1 to 20% by weight, with particular preference from 1 to 20% by weight.
d) from 0.1 to 4.5% by weight, with particular preference from 0.1 to 4% by weight.
e) from 0 to 30% by weight, with particular preference from 0 to 10% by weight.
The weight data for the monomers of the polymer A) in each case add up to 100% by weight.
Examples of suitable monomers a) include vinyltoluene, xcex1- and p-methylstyrene, xcex1-butylstyrene, and styrene. Styrene is preferred.
Examples of suitable monomers b) include butadiene, isoprene, and chloroprene. Butadiene is preferred.
Preferred monomers c) have a water solubility of at least 300 g per liter of water (21xc2x0 C., 1 bar), with particular preference at least 700 g/liter of water.
Preferred monomers c) are those containing a nitrile group.
Particular preference is given to acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile.
Suitable monomers d) are acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid and their anhydrides and monoesters.
Particular preference is given to itaconic acid, acrylic acid, and methacrylic acid.
With particular preference, monomers d) comprise itaconic acid or a mixture of monomers containing at least 20% by weight of itaconic acid.
Further monomers e) may be, for example, C1-C20 alkyl (meth)acrylates, vinyl esters having up to 20 carbon atoms, vinyl halides or other monomers, provided that they do not affect the water solubility of the monomers c).
The polymer A) has a low crosslinking density.
For a given monomer composition, a suitable measure of the crosslinking density is the transverse nuclear magnetic resonance relaxation time of the protons chemically bonded to the polymer (1HT2). In this document, it was determined on a sample of the respective aqueous polymer dispersion, filmed at 25xc2x0 C. and then dried at 80xc2x0 C. for 2 h, at a sample temperature of 140xc2x0 C. and a 1H resonance frequency of 20 MHz. The relationship between 1HT2 and the crosslinking density is described, for example, in Macromolecules 1994, 27, 2111-2119. Ultimately it is based on the fact that the transverse nuclear magnetic resonance relaxation time of an atomic nucleus having a magnetic moment is, on the one hand, a measure of the mobility of said nucleus in an external magnetic field, and crosslinking of polymer chains different from one another restricts their mobility. The lower the mobility of a polymer chain, i.e., the greater the crosslinking density, the shorter the transverse nuclear magnetic resonance relaxation time of atomic nuclei chemically bonded to this polymer chain and having a magnetic moment.
In the case of the polymer A), 1HT2 is preferably greater than 10 ms, with particular preference greater than 12 ms (ms=milliseconds).
The glass transition temperature of the polymer is preferably from xe2x88x9260 to xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C., in particular from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to xe2x88x9215xc2x0 C., and with very particular preference from xe2x88x9215 to xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C.
The glass transition temperature of the polymer may be determined in accordance with customary methods such as differential thermoanalysis or differential scanning calorimetry (see, e.g., ASTM 3418/82, midpoint temperature).
The polymer A) is prepared in general by means of free-radical addition polymerization. Suitable polymerization methods, such as bulk, solution, suspension or emulsion polymerization, are known to the skilled worker.
The copolymer is preferably prepared by solution polymerization with subsequent dispersion in water or, with particular preference, by emulsion polymerization, to give aqueous copolymer dispersions.
The emulsion polymerization may be conducted batchwise, with or without the use of seed lattices, with all or some constituents of the reaction mixture being included in the initial charge, or, preferably, with some being included in the initial charge and the remainder of all or some constituents of the reaction mixture being metered in subsequently, or else in accordance with the metering technique without an initial charge.
In the emulsion polymerization, the monomers may as usual be polymerized in the presence of a water-soluble initiator and of an emulsifier at preferably from 30 to 95xc2x0 C.
Examples of suitable initiators are sodium, potassium and ammonium persulfate, tert-butyl hydroperoxide, water-soluble azo compounds, or else redox initiators such as H2O2/ascorbic acid.
Examples of emulsifiers used are alkali metal salts of relatively long-chain fatty acids, alkyl sulfates, alkylsulfonates, alkylated arylsulfonates or alkylated biphenyl ether sulfonates. Further suitable emulsifiers are reaction products of alkylene oxides, especially ethylene oxide or propylene oxide, with fatty alcohols, fatty acids or phenol, or else with alkylphenols.
In the case of aqueous secondary dispersions, the copolymer is first of all prepared by solution polymerization in an organic solvent and is then dispersed in water without the use of an emulsifier or dispersing auxiliary but with the addition of salt formers, e.g., of ammonia for carboxyl-containing copolymers. The organic solvent may be removed by distillation. The preparation of aqueous secondary dispersions is known to the skilled worker and is described, for example, in DE-Axe2x88x9237 20 860.
In the course of the polymerization it is possible to use regulators in order to adjust the molecular weight. Suitable examples are compounds containing xe2x80x94SH, such as mercaptoethanol, mercaptopropanol, thiophenol, thioglycerol, ethyl thioglycolate, methyl thioglycolate, and tert-dodecyl mercaptan.
Preferably, polymer A) is prepared by emulsion polymerization in the presence of from 0.1 to 5 parts by weight, with particular preference from 0.5 to 3.5 parts by weight, with very particular preference from 2 to 3 parts by weight, of a molecular weight regulator, based on 100 parts by weight of monomers.
On the Fillers B)
Suitable fillers B) include, in particular, inorganic fillers. Mention may be made, for example, of finely ground or precipitated chalks having an average particle diameter of in general from 2 to 50 xcexcm and/or quartz flour having a customary average particle diameter of from 3 to 50 xcexcm.
On the Tackifying Resins C)
Preferred resins C) are resins based on abietic acid or modified abietic acid, e.g., hydrogenated or disproportionated abietic acid, or esters of these compounds, having a glass transition temperature of from 0 to 90xc2x0 C., preferably from 40 to 85xc2x0 C.
Resins C) of this kind are known in particular as rosins.
The composition of the invention may further comprise wetting agents or dispersants, e.g., for the fillers, thickeners, and also, for example, further customary adjuvants, such as defoamers and preservatives.
Wetting agents or dispersants may be present, for example, in amounts of from 0 to 5% by weight, thickeners in amounts of from 0 to 10% by weight, preservatives in amounts of from 0 to 1% by weight, and defoamers in amounts of from 0 to 5% by weight in the aqueous composition. These amounts by weight relate to the sum of all constituents of the aqueous composition with the exception of water.
The composition is preferably substantially free, preferably free, from organic solvents and plasticizers such as, for example, butyl acetate, toluene or phthalates. It therefore comprises organic compounds having a boiling point of below 300xc2x0 C. under atmospheric pressure (1 bar) in amounts of below preferably 0.5% by weight, with particular preference below 0.1% by weight, with very particular preference below 0.05% by weight, and in particular below 0.01% by weight. With particular preference, the composition of the invention or the flooring adhesive of the invention meets requirements of freedom from emissions as defined by the Gemeinschaft Emissionskontrollierter Verlegewerkstoffe [German Association for Controlled-Emission Installation Materials; GEV].
The emissions are determined by means of a chamber test method. The flooring adhesive or the composition of the invention is applied at a rate of 300 g/m2 to a glass plate whose size depends on the volume of the chamber. The chamber is loaded with 0.4 m2 of the coated glass plate per m3 of chamber volume. The emission conditions in the stainless steel testing chamber (volume at least 125 liters) are 23xc2x0 C., 50% relative atmospheric humidity, and an hourly air-change regime which effects total exchange of the air every 2 hours. The long-term emissions are determined after days. For this purpose, a defined volume of the air stream is passed over adsorbents. Following desorption, the emitted substances are determined by gas chromatography (GC-MS coupling) or liquid chromatography. The long-term emissions are determined in xcexcg/m3, using toluene as a standard substance. Emitted substances whose chamber concentration is greater than 20 xcexcg/m3 are identified, and calibration is carried out with the pure substance identified. Emitted substances whose chamber concentration is less than 20 xcexcg/m3 are not identified individually. In these cases, calibration takes place with toluene.
The values for all the substances are added up.
In the case of the composition of the invention, the emission value for the sum of all organic compounds is not more than 35 preferably 1500 xcexcg/m3, and in particular not more than 500 xcexcg/m3.
The aqueous composition may be prepared in a simple manner, for example, by adding the resins B) and C) and the fillers and any further additives, with stirring, to the aqueous dispersion of the polymer A) that is obtained in the emulsion polymerization.
The components A), B) and C) are readily processable with one another and the aqueous compositions obtained are stable, possessing, in particular, stability under shearing and storage.
The water content of the aqueous composition is generally from 7 to 50, in particular from 10 to 30% by weight, based on the overall aqueous composition.
The aqueous composition is suitable as an adhesive, especially as an adhesive for bonding substrates made of plastic, wood, metal or textiles formed from woven and/or nonwoven fibers. The aqueous composition is particularly suitable as a flooring adhesive, especially for bonding floor coverings of any kind, including in particular textile floor coverings, to substrates, e.g., of wood, plastic or, in particular, mineral substrates, such as screeding, concrete or ceramic tiles.
The aqueous composition is very particularly suitable as a flooring adhesive for carpets or other floor coverings made, for example, from PVC (in configuration as multilayer coverings or homogeneous coverings), foam coverings with a textile backing (e.g., jute), polyester nonwoven, rubber coverings, textile coverings with, for example, various backings (such as polyurethane foam, styrene-butadiene foam, or a textile secondary backing), needlefelt floor coverings, polyolefin coverings or linoleum coverings, on substrates such as wood, screeding, concrete, ceramic tiles, metal substrates or the like.
The adhesive may be applied to the substrate using, for example, a toothed applicator. After customary venting, the floor covering is laid. The adhesive composition of the invention features a good level of performance properties such as peel strength, shear strength, wet bonding capacity, dry gripping capacity, and thermal stability.